


Brown Recluse

by StoriBambino



Series: Stori's Playlist [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Inspired by Music, Manipulation, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Poisoning, Smut, StoriesbyStori, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Athera and Erik have a very special relationship. They eat, they fight, they jam, and of course, they make love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a birthday challenge for @therevolution-willbelive on Tumblr. Lyrics are bolded so sing along if you know them. First is Terrified - Childish Gambino. Second, Zombies - Childish Gambino

**_There’s a bottom to the top of the moment. You won’t always be around. Catch a nigga coming quickly behind you. People want you underground._ **

“Why do you like this song?” He huffed.

“It’s kinda weird and mysterious, just like me.” She said playfully then stuck out her tongue from the passenger seat. “Plus, I love all things, Donald Glover.”

He huffed out a laugh, “So you think you’re mysterious huh?” She nodded her head proudly. “The only thing mysterious about you is how you are always hungry and never serious. This is the last time I let you have the aux. Got me out here listening to some bullshit.”

“I’m going to eat you alive.” She sang along with the music while caressing his thigh. “Please don’t find me rude but I don’t eat fast food, so don’t run too fast.” She threw her head back and moaned out the rest of the words.”

“Athera, if you don’t stop I will turn this car around and the ONLY thing you’re gonna be eating is this dick. That’s the shit I be talking about” He doesn’t take his eyes off the road but a smirk begins to tug on the corners of his mouth.

“Watch your mouth, Erik. You know I’m hungry and you promised me real food.” Removing her hand and sitting back in her own seat.

“How about you keep an eye on it for me.” He winked and side-eying her a bit.

They weren’t far from the little diner near the club Athera bar tended nights and weekends, Onyx. They had met at the bar one night and he quickly became a regular due to generous pours and the DDs she was packing didn’t hurt either. The chatting was kept cordial and never really went anywhere until one particularly stressful night.

It was late and she was closing alone when a group of rowdy guys decided they wanted more than one more drink. Usually, Athera could handle herself but three on one is never a fair fight. She went for the bat under the bar and was able to get a few hits in before being drug across the bar when one of the assailants grabbed it. Kicking and wielding a broken bottle was how Erik found the situation. He immediately jumped in, picking up the discarded bat and cracking the man closest to him. They quickly beat and cut the attackers and sent them on their way. In the aftermath, Erik asked if she needed anything and her response was “a burger”. They made their way to the small diner to eat, process what happened, and really get to know each other. Despite being attacked she cracked a lot of jokes and was able to simultaneously make him laugh and convince him not to go find the guys from earlier and kill them. 

That night he fed her and she fucked him.

That was almost two years ago and the formula hadn’t changed. Violence and food was their love language and it worked, by some crazy happenstance. Today was no different, there would be food and then there would be fun.  They didn’t spend many days together due to Erik being active in the military and Athera bartending but neither seemed to mind too much. When they were together they were present and happy even if Athera made it a point to get on his nerves.

“Imma get a milkshake.” She stated. “Strawberry. I’ll dip my fries in it.” Smiling big to herself.

“Is food all you think about?” He asked, pulling into the parking lot.

“Nope. Sex is a close second.” Playfully placing her hand on his thigh just as the song was winding down. She sang the final words while inching up his thigh to his hip while looking him in the eyes. “Oh, you can’t run from me. You can’t hide from me.” Just as she reached the place where his leg and hip connected she winked and hopped out the car, practically skipping to the entrance of the diner.

Athera was just getting to the milkshake in her order when Erik entered the diner. He swiftly made his way to counter and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. When she finished her order he put in his usual and made a point to let the cashier know it was to go. Athera raised a curious eyebrow at him. He had also promised they would sit down to eat and go shopping after. He read her expression and a devilish smirk crept across his face.

“You can’t run from me.” He whispered, gripping her behind just this side of too tight.

* * *

 

“Girl, put that shit down now.” He snapped closing the door of their shared apartment.

“At least let me have my milkshake first. Aren’t you hungry?” Fries and shake still in her hands.

“Actually I am but not for this.” Taking the fries from her hands. She holds on to the shake and gives him a look to say she isn’t letting go. He releases the shake but picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. In three steps he’s down the hallway in front of the bedroom. In one and half more she’s bouncing on the bed from being tossed inside.

“Watch the milkshake!” She shimmies up the bed so she’s sitting up against the headboard then takes her phone out to do God knows what. He’s still in the doorway watching her drink her milkshake with a smile.

“You really enjoying that shake huh?”

“Yep. Should’ve gotten one.”

“Nah, I’m thirsty for something else.” He settles himself between her legs on his knees. He lifts her legs and places them on his hips then slides forward. She watches him closely but doesn’t put down the cup, not even removing her lips from the straw. “That shake more interesting than me?” He asks while unbuttoning her pants, hooking his index fingers through the belt loops and sliding down her jeans and panties in one motion. She lifts her hips to let the material slide away before answering.

“Maybe, but in my defense, it is really, _really_ good.” She sighs and smiles around the straw.

“Word? Lemme get some then.”

She extended her arm tilted the cup toward him. Instead of taking a sip he put his index finger over the straw and pulled it out of the cup, allowing the cold liquid to fall on her upper thigh. She shuddered slightly and let out a small whimper. The cool sensation was immediately replaced by his tongue lapping up droplets.

“You’re right. It’s delicious.” He hummed. Before she can adjust he trails the rest of the remaining shake up her thigh and to the sensitive skin above her arousal. He follows the trail with his tongue leaving nips and kisses along the way. “Now I’m in the mood for something sweeter.” Taking the cup from her he placed it on the end table next to the bed.

“What did you have in mind?” She spoke softly but her eyes betrayed how excited she was. Her chestnut eyes were almost black, pupils blow wide with lust.

“Oh, so now I have your attention?” He teased, just as smug as the cat that got the cream. 

As much as she loved the absolutely loved the downright sinful things Erik was doing with his mouth and tongue, she enjoyed annoying him more. Giving him her own smug smile she tapped a few screens. She had connected to the Bluetooth speaker on the shelf and another of her favorite songs began to play.

**_All I see is Zombies, walking all around us…_ **

“Man, not this shit again.” He snatches the phone and tosses it on the end table with the shake. She lets out a laugh and begins to move with the music.

“Come here. You know you feeling this.” She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead against his.

**_You will find there is no safe place to hide._ **

“Aight, aight I guess I can work with this.” He kisses her, soft and sweet at first before she deepens the kiss. Her lips are still sticky from the milkshake, he licks into her mouth and she opens so their tongues can mingle. She lays back taking him with her and lets her hand roam from his neck to his locs, pulling gently. Suddenly, Erik pulls away and sits back on his heels.

He just stares at her. What a sight she was, miles of brown skin and curves, plush lips a little pink and bitten. Sometimes he did this, just wanted to watch her. It was hard to believe for the last two years she had been there for him through everything. Times like this he just wanted to confirm that this, that she was real.

“Hey, asshole. You were doing something.” Her voice brings him out of thoughts. Irises just silvers of brown around pools of black, she was getting impatient and he told her as much. “Baby you wanted my full attention, now you have it.”

“You know I hate that baby talk.”

“I don’t recall. Remind me?” She mused giving him her best seductive look, complete with lower lip biting. Going the extra mile she grabbed his hand and kissed each fingertip without breaking eye contact. Erik let out a soft groan and used his other hand to spread her fold.

“Is all this for me?” He asked when he felt she was quite aroused.

“Nah nigga, it’s for my milkshake.” She fussed before abruptly being cut off when Erik slipped two fingers into her entrance.

“Athera, what have I told you about that mouth?” There was no response. Unsatisfied his thumb found her clit and began to move in excruciatingly slow circles. “I asked you a question.”

“Don’t…..recall.” Came her response. She took his index and middle finger into her mouth hoping to avoid any more questions. He let her have a moment, but only one before he removed his fingers from her mouth with a pop. She was able to let out a choked off moan before his hand was at her throat, applying pressure but not enough to cut off her air.

“I will ask again. What have I told you about that mouth?” He punctuated the sentence with a rough thrust of his fingers against her g-spot.

“It’s gonna get me in trouble!” She blurted out, bucking her hips and closing her eyes. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“What you asking for sweetheart?” Although he knew exactly what she wanted his favorite game was making her ask nicely. “Can’t give you what you need unless you ask.” Still rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“Please…ah….please gimme that dick baby boo.” She said with a smile and a wink, cause why not.

“Hardhead ass girl. It’s coo cause that ass is soft.” He said removing he hand from her neck and sliding his fingers from her pleasure center. She moaned at the loss of contact but was pleased with the annoyed look on Erik’s face. Which she didn’t get to see for very long because Erik grabbed her hip and flipped her to her stomach then laid on top of her.

She could feel he was hard through his joggers and couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath and curse she pulled from him when wiggled her bare ass against him.

“What am I going to do with you crazy girl?” He groaned.

“Fuck me silly?” She giggled.

“Imma fuck them jokes out of you tonight.”

He pushed up on his palms to remove his pants and underwear then snatched a pillow and stuffed it under her hips to improve the angle. Placing one hand on the small of her back he used his knees to spread her legs as far as they would go, lined himself up with her opening then pushed in completely. A loud cry escaped her and she pressed her face into the covers. He gave a few experimental thrusts to find the angle that allowed him to hit her g-spot head-on. Once he found it he inserted himself fully again.

Athera’s hands had come up to cover her mouth. When Erik noticed he pried them away and moved them behind her back holding them there with one hand

“Don’t get quiet now.” He stated before he began a steady rhythm. “I wanna hear each joke leave that smart, pretty mouth of yours.”

She meant to say something else witty or sarcastic but broken moans were all that came out between the sounds of skin meeting skin. In her defense, it really was quite difficult to form complete and entertaining thoughts while having her guts rearranged.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Nigga, shut up. I’m still goofy….You supposed to be fucking me silly.” Maybe she could still be snarky while getting dicked down.

He took the response as encouragement to really fuck it up. Putting both hands on her lower back he forced her to arch almost painfully and started to pound into her rapid fire. The entire bed shook from the force. Her inner walls began to flutter, cheering him on even more. She was close and he knew exactly how to send her over the edge. He slowed down, only slightly, and leaned down to nip at her right shoulder.

“You silly yet?” He whispered. When she opened her mouth to respond his hand came down hard on her right ass cheek. Whatever response she was going to give came out a sob as she came apart under him. The force of her orgasm had him coming right behind her, literally. They rode out the aftershocks together until he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. She didn’t move arms still behind her back and face in the covers.

“The hell you doing?” Erik huffed out, still catching his breath.

She turned her face to him. This was his favorite look on her, freshly fucked and still blissed out. When she realized he was staring a wide smile broke out on her face. “I have the right to remain fucked…silly.”

“I swear to God imma leave yo dumb ass.”


	2. No Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athera has a secret. Can Erik accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end. Lyrics are again in bold. No Exit - Childish Gambino is the song choice.

“Can I eat your food?”

“Woman don’t touch my shit,” Erik called from the bedroom.

“I ate mine and I’m still hungry. Please?” She already had the burger in her hand trying to decide if she could handle the consequences of eating her boyfriend’s food.

“Athera put it down now. I know you have it.”

“Fine!” She sulks back into the bedroom and flops down on the bed.

“You know I hate it when you pout.” He sighed. She knew it, of course, and most of the time she only pouted because she knew he hated it. Like now, he looked adorable in his glasses with the gold frames, eyebrows furrowed staring down at her. She let her eye roam across his bare chest, having removed his shirt and put on basketball shorts. He was reading some kind of personnel file, which means he would have to take off in about a day or two.

“Where you going this time?” She asked sitting up to face him.

“Somewhere new.” He stated, turning his attention back to the paperwork. “I should only be gone for a few weeks. When I get back things are going to be different.”

“I like the way things are now, simple.”

“I know I like things too but there’s more out there and I think I wanna share it with you.”

“You think?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, nigga. I think I kinda like yo ass but don’t push it.” This got a laugh from her. They both knew he liked her ass more than a little bit.

She was quiet. Her mouth was pulled into a tight line he had never seen before and there was a distant look in her eyes.  

“Hey what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” She got up to get her phone. Her music was still playing on the speaker. As she sat back on the bed the song changed.

**_Don’t go. Gotta know. Please don’t run away. I’m a murder. What does that change?_ **

“Erik?” Her voice was so small he barely registered it. “I’m not a good person.”

“The hell you talking about?” He grumbled.

“Would you still want to come back to me if I did something horrible?”

“Like what stole from work?” He chuckled.

“I’m being serious. I did something bad to the man I loved and I don’t regret it. Does that make me a monster? Would you hate me?”

He put his files aside and pulled her into his lap. “What could you have done that’s so bad? You’re one of the goofiest people I know. Even though you barely leave his apartment except for work and food you’re kind, happy, always smiling and making people laugh.” He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. “There’s nothing you could do to make me hate you. Just tell me what happened.”

“I killed him.” It came out only a whisper. Erik was quiet for several minutes. Athera sat frozen in his lap, her head tucked in his chest. She was about to try and escape the uncomfortable situation when he finally spoke.

“Did you have a choice?” She only shook her head. “Did he deserve it?”

“He almost killed me, so I killed him first.” She managed between a sniffle.

“Then we good.” He pulled her closer and wiped away the single tear that had made it to her cheek.

“Really? Like you mean it?”

“Yeah, you did what you had to and I’ve done much worse. If anyone is a monster here it’s me. There’s too much blood on my hands to wash off.”

The smile that spread across her face went all the way to the corners of her eyes. “Now that’s settled I’m about to go wash all these weak ass emotions off.” She popped up and went into the bathroom. There was a moment and then a scream. Erik jumped up just as she came running out. “Don’t go in there!”

“Why?”

“There’s a spider!” She hopped onto the bed.

Erik barked out a laugh doubling over. “You scared of a spider? Really?”

“It’s a monster.”

“Come on girl. I’ll kill it.” He took her hand and led her back into the bathroom. Sure enough there was a fairly large brown spider in the corner of the bathroom. Erik grabbed a magazine from the counter and rolled it up. Athera stayed right behind him holding tight to his left arm. He crouched down to get a better look at the bug.

“Is this all?”

“You see he’s vicious.” She said, still holding on to him.

“I got it.” He raised his arm to swing when the spider began to run causing Athera to scream, startling Erik. She tried to get away but was still holding on to his arm and when she moved she took them both down.

“Dammit, Athera!” They were both on the ground and the spider had escaped. “And you scratched me.” There were two small scratches on his arm. They broke the skin but were not deep enough to bleed much.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was gonna move.” Helping him to his feet. “I’m sorry about scratching you but they don’t look bad.”

“They’re not. Just get in the shower.” He patted her on her butt.

She gave him an uneasy look but grabbed her phone and turned on some music. He watched her undress before she kicked him out.

Erik went back to the bed and his files. He heard the shower start and the muffled music coming through the door. When he looked back down at the papers the letters seemed to dance. Taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose he tried again to read but to no avail. A sharp pain shot up his left side causing him to hiss. The edges of his vision were beginning to become fuzzy.

Not allowing himself to panic, he got up to get some water he just needed to eat. He pushed himself off the bed but the world tilted 90 degrees and he was forced to drop to his knees. He tried to call out but wasn’t sure if his voice made it out of his throat due to blood rushing in his ears. Focus. Focus dammit. Letting go of the bed, he allowed himself to slip onto the floor back against the bed for support and calmed his breathing. He attempted to get up again but his brain wasn’t communicating with his limbs.

Athera emerged from the bathroom and found Erik on the floor. She rushed to him dropping in front of him, still in her towel. His breath was coming out on pants and huffs and a slick coat of sweat had begun to cling to his skin.

“Can you move?” She asked, eyes wide. He didn’t say anything but shook his head. “Are you feeling hot?” This time he nodded in the affirmative. “Good.” His eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. She calmly sat down in front of him and crossed her legs. “You’re not going to be able to talk soon so I need you to answer a few questions for me. First, do you know me?”

“I…guess not.” He gritted out.

“Look at my face! Is it familiar? Do I look like anyone you know?” Her voice was intense but she wasn’t yelling. He searched her face, the face he had woken up to more mornings than not over the past two years. He knew every laugh line, every line on her lips, the exact way her nose scrunched when she was thinking. But he couldn’t find anyone there but her, it was just Athera. He let his eyes drop to the ground.

“You don’t remember him then? Damn.” There was pain and disappointment in her voice. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll have to remind you.” She reached out and cupped his face. “I did this to you, Erik. I love you but you almost killed me and you had to die. I injected you with a neurotoxin in the bathroom.”

His eyes went to his arm where the scratches had begun to scab over.

“No, baby boo it wasn’t in my nail polish. The scratches distracted you from the needle I put in your ribs. We don’t have much time so I’m going to tell you a story then you’re going to die. Ok?”

Enraged, Erik attempted to lash out at her but he could only swipe at her weakly.

“I’m going to ignore that.” She mused with a pat to his cheek. “Once upon a time there was a set of twins, one boy one girl. They loved each other very much and spent all their time together. Until one day the boy decided he wanted to go away to war and he did. The Navy became his new home but his heart stayed with his sister. All they had was each other. They talked when they could and wrote letters. Then he met the Killmonger and everything changed. The Killmonger didn’t follow the rules and killed a very important civilian. The boy saw it so the Killmonger killed him too. Made it look like an accident, but you already know that part.” Punctuating the last part with a wink, she leaned into Erik. His eyes were wild and filled with hatred. She smiles sweetly at him.

“What the Killmonger didn’t know is that when he put that bullet in the boy’s brain it ripped through the girl’s heart.” She continued. “She died that day and became something else. Instead of a vibrant, loving twin, she was now a lonely, broken shut in. Alcohol her only friend. Then one day she heard a whisper that the Killmonger had come to town. The girl decided she would spin a web and trap a monster. She embraced what she was, a Brown Recluse.” She let out a giggle and placed a quick kiss to Erik’s nose.

“Well, you know the rest of the story. Here you are in my web, gasping for air and dying on the bedroom floor. I told you, happy ending.”

Erik inhaled deeply, gathering strength. “I’m going to kill you.” The words shaky but still dipped in rage.

“Shhh. Just listen to the music and sleep.” She moved to position herself next to Erik and pulled him into her chest. Darkness began to crowd the edge of his vision. He tried to focus on anything to stay conscious, that’s when he saw the spider crawling across the floor “There’s my little friend. Look at the recluse.”

**_Look at the recluse._ **

**_Look at the recluse._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed my little story. If you did please comment, kudos, and as always
> 
> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter my lovelies.


End file.
